eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1860 (9 November 1999)
Synopsis Janine has been staying with Robbie, and she's still there next morning. Robbie says she said she was going home, and Janine says Frank is probably still mad with her. Sonia asks Robbie what's going on with Janine here? Robbie says Janine was afraid Frank was going to hit her and he couldn't turn her away. Sonia isn't impressed. Janine says she only wants to hide for a day or two and then Frank will be so pleased to see her that she'll be his little princess again. Meanwhile, the police tell Frank that Janine will probably come back on her own. Sonia talks to Janine and tells her to sort it out, as it's none of their business and she can leave now. Janine tells Sonia some Italian phrases and then says there's no rush to leave is there? Mark offers Martin a job on the stall, and Martin refuses, saying "Outside, in the cold?" Terry tells Pat about Fred being gay, and Josie walks in and Pat says not to worry, and Terry has to tell Josie, who is astonished and horrified. Terry tells Lisa and Robbie in the café and Fred walks in. Jamie and Lisa are worried about Phil, who is lying around on the sofa and won't look at the post or answer the phone. Phil whinges about people nagging him, and Lisa leaves in a huff. Kim arrives at the casting and she sees all the slim models and realises she's far too fat compared to them. A model says there's a way to eat whatever she wants and never put on weight - if it doesn't stay down then it can't put on weight. Kim has her interview, and is told to lose weight and the girl she was talking to gets the job. At home, Kim whines to Mick that she didn't get the job and Josie isn't helpful, saying it's just a bit of fun. Mick says the music thing didn't work out for him, and if he'd listened and studied like Josie told him he might have a better living now. Kim says she doesn't want to settle for second best, and she'll do this modelling thing on her own, if she has to. Mick finds her later and apologises. He gives her some money for chips, and she says she can't eat them. He says have a night off. So, she decides to take the other model's advice, and does a Di afterwards. Jackie asks Teresa if she would accept help with Matthew's campaign. Jackie says she thinks Matthew should be released, it was wrong and she'd like to help, it's not right to abandon him. In the Raymond household, they're bored, as TV is rubbish tonight. Irene says "We could talk", and Terry replies "I don't THINK so, I spend all day talking." However he tells her to go ahead. Irene says "Funny about Fred, isn't it.... You haven't told anyone have you?" Terry replies smoothly, without even a hint of guilt "Zipped lips. That's me." Frank whinges annoyingly to Pat about Janine and says he prays she's not too scared and alone. Meanwhile, Janine eats all Robbie's crisps and orders him to make her a sandwich. Janine tells Sonia some Italian for her letter to Enrico. Sam asks Ricky to tell Beppe that nothing happened. He says OK, it's only Beppe, he can't be that bad. Ricky tells Beppe that what he thinks he saw - it's a bit stupid, we're blokes we know what's what - we didn’t.. if that's what you think. She's spoken for isn't she - you should let Sam tell you what really happened, what you think is not real, it's just in your head. Beppe says "Oh I'm just stupid?" He punches Ricky. Credits Main cast *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Kim McFarlane - Krystle Williams *Jackie Owen - Race Davies *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes